A Christmas Kiss
by Vcbgal07
Summary: A short Loliver drabble about Lilly and Oliver's first kiss.


A Christmas Kiss

It was Christmas Eve; Lilly Truscott was hanging out with her best friend Oliver Oken at the Oken's annual Christmas party. All Lilly and Olivers' families and friends were there. They were standing by the fireplace waiting for the Christmas countdown. Lilly and Oliver met in pre-school when Oliver saved Lilly from being bullied by a group of boys._ Decided not to go with the normal cliche crayon idea, thought I'd be original :)_

**Flashback:**

_7 year old Lilly was happily playing with her dolly in the park when 2 boys snuck up behind her and snatched the dolly out of her hands._

_"Hey give it back, that's mine!" she cried._

_"Na na na na na na!" mocked the boys._

_From a distance a small 7 year old boy named Oliver was watching as this poor little girl was in tears trying to get her dolly back._

_He wanted to beat up the boys who were hurting her so he marched over to them and shouted "leave her alone!"_

_"Oooh look Lilly's boyfriend's here." The boys laughed._

_Then Oliver hit one of the boys and yelled "give her back her dolly now!"_

_The boys dropped the doll and ran away. Then Oliver went over to Lilly who had fallen and was lying on the ground in the winter snow._

_"Are you okay?" he asked the frightened little girl._

_"I cut myself" she whimpered, showing him her sore knee._

_Oliver bent down and kissed her knee._

_Lilly looked at him questionably._

_"That's what my mummy does when I hurt myself." he replied and than helped her up. _

_"Here's your dolly." he handed her her doll._

_"Thank you, I'm Lilly," she smiled holding her hand out just like her mummy had taught her._

_"I'm Oliver" he smiled back._

_"Will you be my best friend?" Lilly asked._

_"Okay" Oliver replied and the two ran off together holding hands._

**Present:**

"Man I can't its Christmas already!" 16 year old Oliver said to Lilly.

"Yeah I know" she replied smiling.

This was the smile that warmed Oliver's heart. You see Oliver had a secret, one that not even Lilly knew, (and Lilly knew everything about him!) The reason she didn't know - he was in love with her and of course if he told her then their friendship - gone and he knew that he couldn't bare to loose her because he knew cliché enough that she would never return these feelings. So of course he made his Christmas wish. "I wish she was mine" he thought.

What Oliver didn't know was that in fact Lilly did share these feelings. Ever since that first day at the park, even though she was only 7 years old, she knew he was the one and as the years she spent with him went on the passion she felt for him grew stronger. Every day she wished he would just realize that she was in love with him and he would just put his arms around her, kiss her and tell her he felt exactly the same way. That would never happen of course, he would never feel the same way, but she could dream right? So she made her Christmas wish. "I wish he was mine" she thought.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Oliver's uncle David joked as he came over to Oliver and Lilly .

They looked at questionably.

"Well aren't you going to kiss her son?" he said looking up.

Both Lilly and Oliver looked up to find they were standing under the mistletoe that was hanging from the fireplace above them. "Why did my mom have to put that up?" Oliver thought annoyed.

They both blushed and looked away from each other.

"Well?" said David.

They both looked at each other and very awkwardly leaned in until their lips gently touched. They pulled away quickly and looked away.

"You'll thank me for this someday," David whispered tapping him on the shoulder before grinning and walking away, obviously amused.

Lilly very shyly looked up and looked to the window when she gasped.

"Oliver it's snowing!" she squealed. "Come on!" she said excitedly grabbing his hand and trailing him behind her as she ran out the door. Oliver laughed at her expression.

Lilly let go of Oliver's hand and started running around when she slipped and fell. Oliver quickly ran over to her.

He looked down at her and asked "are you okay?"

Lilly grinned remembering the last time this had happened when they first met and replied "I cut myself." She showed him her sore knee.

Oliver grinned and remembering that day as well and leaned down and kissed her knee. "That's what my mummy does when I hurt myself." he grinned.

Ollie I think I cut my lip as well" Lilly said with a puppy dog face.

Oliver grinned again and bent down and kissed her mouth gently. Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist and pulled her up to her feet.

"Thank you." she smiled.

Oliver smiled back "will you be my girlfriend?"

Lilly grinned and responded by kissing him once and then smiling "okay"

Then Oliver kissed her again, making a mental note to himself to thank his uncle, but not until after he was finished making out with his new girl. At this moment the clock struck 12. I guess they got their Christmas wish after all.

_Hey guys this is just a Loliver oneshot I wrote when I got bored one day. So I hope you like it. _

_You know what I like so press the purple button at the bottom of the screen and make me smile. :)  
_

_Thanks._

_Danielle.  
_


End file.
